


Break Up With Your Boyfriend; I'm Begging You

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is briefly here, Love Confessions, Pining, he doesn't talk tho, mentions of wlw fetishization, oh god so much angst, this used to be a oneshot but i added a second part lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: Sayaka and Mukuro are best friends. Sayaka is supposedly happily with her boyfriend, Leon. Lately, it's getting harder and harder for Mukuro to hear about her best friend's relationship.  What happens when one day, it seems like Leon's gone too far?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but smile when I look at her, especially when she's performing. Even when she's just rehearsing, seeing her so engrossed in her work makes me love her even more. "Mukuro?" My heart skips a beat whenever I hear her say my name

I focus, trying to act as though I weren't just daydreaming about her, "What's up?"

"What do you think? Should the elbows go like this," she demonstrated a dance move, jutting her elbows and closed fists to the sides, away from her chest, "or like this?" and then she had one closed-fist arm punch up, while one jutted down

"Um... hm. Lemme see both with the rest of the combo?"

She nodded and reset herself, taking a breath to concentrate and get into character. She pops her head up, displaying her literal award-winning smile as she does her set of steps with energy through every inch of her body. "Okay, that's option one," she explained, and then reset herself once again

It's times like this that make me think things are too good to be true. We're such close friends that she trusts me in her room. She trusts me to guard her phone so she doesn't get distracted while rehearsing. She trusts me to ask for my opinion when creating new work for her girl group. I watched her perform the combo again— with slight variations— and sighed as I rested my chin in the palms of my hands. Once she finished, she panted a bit, catching her breath, "That was option two."

"Yeah, I think with the rest of the moves, the arms flow more naturally into option one. Option two looks a little forced, you know, as an audience member."

"Thank you, Muki!"

I smiled as I watched her grab the sheet music off her floor and scribble notes. Her tongue stuck out slightly while she was focused on writing. Adorable. I sighed again and one of my hands fell onto the book I forgot was open under me. Right: it's Talent Development Hour; I'm supposed to be studying.

Sayaka loves Talent Development Hour. She gets to practice her vocal technique, or rehearse dance combinations, or sketch flashy costume designs. She is so passionate about her Talent, and here I am, reading a book on human psychology to learn more about interrogation. The idea is that if I learn more about how people think, I'll be able to sway them better if I'm in an interrogation situation. I already know my strong suit is battle tactics and combat strategy; I hate having to force myself to become better at something that frustrates me— talking to people.

Communication has always been a struggle for me. Sayaka is one of the few people who understands and lets me take my time. She vouches for me. She's loyal and caring. I don't think I could've resisted falling in love with her if I tried.

And then my daydream was abruptly interrupted by Sayaka's phone vibrating between my body and her mattress. I pulled it out from under me and read the alert. 'Leon ❤️ would like to FaceTime'. I sighed and scowled, but I didn't want to lie to Sayaka, so I said "Hey, Leon wants to see you."

"Hang up."

Hang up? She sounded so upset. I did as she asked, though, and put the phone face down on my book's pages after I rejected the call. Sayaka continued, "I'm not talking to him until he apologizes."

Geez, what did he do this time? They've had arguments before, so this doesn't surprise me, but there's a new energy in the air when Sayaka mentions it. Trepidatiously, I ask, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She sighed heavily and her shoulders slouched. The sparkle she radiates when she's in Performance Mode has disappeared. "Do you wanna hear about it?" She asked as she dragged her feet toward me

"I mean, yeah, if something's upsetting you I wanna know what it is so I can maybe help you feel better," I replied, completely sincere

She sighed again and I watched her lower her body on top of me, and I felt her back press its weight on mine as the mattress sank a little further toward the floor. I was grateful she was facing the ceiling; she couldn't see the sweat begin to form on my brow. It's not like I was afraid to touch her— we're best friends— but when the contact is this intimate, my mind wanders, and I get my hopes up.

"So Leon and I hung out yesterday," she began, "and we started hooking up, right?"

Oh good, I get to hear more about the sex they have; lucky me. I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes. She continued, "Things are going fine, and I'm like unbuttoning his shirt and he asks me 'you know what I've been thinking about lately?' and he's all coy and so I'm like, you know, getting in the mood, so I ask 'what have you been thinking about?'"

Man, she's doing re-enactments of the intonations in their voices. I'm clenching my teeth listening to Sayaka's Sultry Voice, banishing visions of her speaking that way to me, unbuttoning _my_ shirt—

"And he asks 'you and Mukuro are good friends, right?'," I turn my head to the side to try and see her now that I've apparently been brought up in this scenario, "and I'm like 'yeah, she's my best friend', and he says 'and you both are into girls, right?' and I get a feeling in my gut I know what he's gonna say next, but he's my fucking boyfriend, so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt, right?"

I nod my head slowly, letting her know I'm following. And then she drops the bomb, "He asks 'do you ever think she'd want to join us?'"

Alright, what the fuck. "Okay, first of all, I'm a lesbian—"

"Yeah, I know, I told him that," Sayaka sounded just as infuriated as I was, "and he had the AUDACITY to say he 'wouldn't mind just watching'."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious, he actually said that!" Sayaka continued, "I was glad I didn't take any clothes off yet; I didn't want to give him any more of my time. I put my shoes back on and left without another word while he was begging for me to stay and asking what he did."

"Fucking pitiful."

"More like disgusting."

Disgusting? Is that what she thinks of the idea of being with me like that? Dammit, she really will never see me that way, will she? "So yeah, I'm waiting for him to apologize to me IN PERSON before willingly speaking to him again."

"Sayaka," I picked my back up, letting her know I wanted to sit up. She adjusted herself so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, and I spoke as I moved next to her, "You should just break up with him."

"Muki, I really don't think—"

"Sayaka, I'm serious," What was I saying? I was being completely candid and I was scolding my mouth for speaking before my brain could approve the sentences it spat out, "I really don't think he respects you."

"Mukuro, I don't think I can do any better."

Suddenly, all I could hear was the air conditioning keeping us chilled in the background. She stared at her socked feet and I stared at her in disbelief. I needed answers. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Leon's good looking, and he can be nice, and he actually tries to give me the time of day sometimes. No one else wants to be with me."

I put a hand on her knee and she finally looked me in the eyes. I can't be afraid of her sapphire eyes right now. "Sayaka, that's not true. There are so many people who would do anything to be with you exactly as you are—"

Her lip started quivering as she blurted out "Name one."

"Me," and when I realized what I had done, "Fuck."

And then my heart stopped. She placed her hand on mine. With tears in her eyes, she asked, "Mukuro... do you mean that?"

I swallowed— both literally and my pride— and put on my brave face. "Yeah. I'm telling the truth."

"I... I had no idea," Was she getting closer? My heart was beating faster than my finger on the trigger of a submachine gun, "I-if I kn-knew you felt this way..."

She was getting closer. My gaze was fixed on her as her face was suddenly centimeters away from mine. She was closing her eyes and my lips instinctively parted.

She tasted like caramel and marshmallows. I could smell her vanilla shampoo as I reached for her face and brushed through the hair surrounding her neck. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could just melt away, and die happy.

Then I felt her tears against my cheeks, and I pulled away. "Sayaka, no, this isn't right; you're vulnerable—"

She wiped the tears away with a finger, "—Isn't this what you want? Me?"

"Not like this."

"Not like this?" I could hear the pain escaping her throat. I shut my eyes as tight as I could to hide my weakness.

"This isn't right," I insisted, "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

I stood up, ready to pack my things up and go back to my own room and scream, but Sayaka grabbed my wrist with all of her might, "Mukuro, please, no!"

I grit my teeth and shivered. She cannot win this fight. I'm not going to stoop to his level. "Sayaka, you are too important to me. If you really want to be with me, please think about why first," I turned back to her and shoved my wrist out of her grip and laced our fingers together, squeezing her hand, "And break up with your boyfriend first."

I let her go. Quickly and silently, I packed my book into my bag and put my shoes back on, trying not to let the sounds of her sniffling and whimpering get to me. I placed my tattooed hand on her doorknob, and without looking back, I said "Bye, Sayaka. Call me after you've taken time to yourself to think, okay? I love you."

And with the last words I said, I felt like I was going to shatter the knob off the door. I've made too many mistakes today. I turned it, left, and the door unintentionally slammed behind me. We've said 'I love you' to each other before, but after today, you can't escape its sudden new definition. I sprinted back to my room, and as soon as I made it inside, I slumped down to the floor, back against my door, and I cried.


	2. The Unprecedented Second Part

The weekend was tough. Sayaka and I actually had plans for lunch and shopping, but of course, she never called to confirm. Who knows whether she actually went out or not?

For the first time in my life that I can ever recall, I didn't want to be alone. I asked my sister if I could spend a day with her, during which she asked me a couple of times if something was wrong. I guess I didn't do a great job hiding the storm at sea inside my mind. But I didn't want to bother her. She's a celebrity; she has her own shit to worry about. She doesn't need my burden on top of her own— especially when it's as trivial as some girl.

But Sayaka was never Some Girl, really. We're— were?— are? Best friends. Countless secrets confided and calendar days spent staying up late talking about everything and anything. Admiration of her dedication to her craft. Admiration of her loyalty to her friends. Admiration of her beauty. Years of trust shattered in pieces with a single confession. A dynamic destroyed because I gave in to my weakness.

I confessed on Friday, meaning I had two days to prepare myself to face her again. We'd have to see each other in class Monday morning; there's no getting around that. So Saturday was my day with Junko. I stayed in her room and scrolled through my phone aimlessly as she worked, I dodged her questions, and we watched a few movies.

Sunday was a struggle. I didn't want to bother Junko again and I didn't know who else to ask who wouldn't pester me about the situation. Kiyoko would figure it out in an instant, Makoto would insist on trying to help me, and everyone else was probably busy being happier. As much as I tried to distract myself, everything reminded me of her. The stylish outfits in a magazine I swiped from my sister? I thought about which pieces Sayaka would ogle at and add to her fashion inspiration board. The commercials on TV? There was an ad for vanilla-scented shampoo. Eventually, I started reliving memories of the two of us in the room itself. Her attempting to teach me how to dance; sharing naps together during free period; the first time she stayed with me overnight, AKA my first Sleepover... as much as I wanted to cry, I didn't. I just became an empty, hollow vessel where emotions should be, which is what I guess I wanted all along.

I went to bed early Sunday night, just wanting the day to end.

When I walked into homeroom on Monday morning, she was already in the room, fresh as a daisy in her uniform, hair as shiny and smooth as ever, chatting with Hina and Sakura. Our seats were across the room from one another, so I did my best to avoid looking at her by never turning my head in her direction. Junko and Kiyoko both commented that it was odd I wasn't over with Sayaka, but I just told them I was tired.

* * *

"Ikusaba?" I brought my hand up and back down in a flash as our teacher took attendance for the day. Hopefully, the faster I can make it through homeroom, the faster I can move on to classes I don't share with her.

"Ishimaru?"

"Present!"

"Kirigiri, okay, got it," our teacher continued, checking our names off a list, "Kuwata?"

They paused, and I felt everyone look around the room, "Huh, Leon's not here today. Could someone please drop off his missed work to his dorm?"

I didn't pay attention to who took the offer. All I could think about was the fact that Leon didn't show up for class today. And I couldn't resist anymore. I looked over my shoulder. Sayaka looked solemn. She sat at her desk with her hands folded in her lap, staring at them. Something must've happened.

We managed to avoid each other all day, until lunch hour. We'd all normally sit together, but I think even the rest of our class could sense the tension in the air. Everyone sat separately today. Tiny groups instead of one or two larger ones. I sat as far away as I could. I chose a bench outside that faced away from the cafeteria windows. My tray sat beside me, and I was balancing my bowl of soup in my lap, staring into it as I aimlessly stirred its contents with my chopsticks. I heard the click of shoes' heels against the pavement, and I just assumed it was a teacher walking by until the mary-janes stopped in front of me. On instinct, I looked up.

It was her. Sayaka solemnly stood in front of me holding a lunch tray of her own. "This seat taken?" She asked, barely displaying a smile

I pursed my lips and shook my head 'no', staring back toward the broth and noodles. She sat on the other side of my lunch tray, balancing hers on her lap. I heard her pick up her chopsticks, and almost immediately put them back down as they clinked against the plastic tray. Seems like we're both having trouble working up an appetite.

"I broke up with Leon."

I had to look at her. She wasn't looking at me. Just as I was a moment ago, her eyes were locked on the food in front of her. She continued, "I thought about what you said. You were right. He wasn't... good. He wasn't a good... partner," her speech was slow and deliberate, "I thought about the time Leon and I spent together. A lot of sex... a lot of helping him with his music... not a lot of things... I want from a relationship."

She chuckled, and I felt my heart race again. I couldn't just get over her so instantaneously. Her smile and her laugh hold a place in my soul. "You know, I couldn't even remember the last time we went out on a date. Like, after our first two dates, the memories seemed to just... disappear."

Her head turned and I could see her face. She was smiling, but it felt painful, like she was trying to convince either or both of us that things were fine. "I don't expect you to do anything," she said, "I just thought you should know; that's all."

And she picked her chopsticks back up. I watched as she held them without navigating them toward her food, and saw her swallow as her eyes darted back and forth from her lunch to me. "Sayaka," her focus was directly on me when she heard me say her name, "You look like you have something else to say."

Her hands gripped the tray as her leg started to bounce— she was trying to control herself. "I, uh, also thought about an-nother thing that you s-said," seeing her so visibly anxious made me just want to hold her.

Cautiously, I replied, "Yeah?"

"Y-you said you love me."

That I did. The moment played back in my mind all weekend, wishing I didn't say anything at all, praying that one day time travel is discovered so I can go back and stop myself from saying three words I can never reclaim. All I could do was nod my head 'yes'.

"I've... never said that to Leon. And he's never said it to me," I felt my hands clam up when I realized we were looking each other in the eyes, "But after the door slammed... I said it back to you. You probably didn't hear, especially since I was bawling like crazy, but I... said 'I love you too'."

I brushed my hair behind my ear with my mouth hung open, trying to process what I was hearing. She swallowed again, and with a shy smile, said it again. "I love you."

I felt like I had to whisper, "I love you t—"

With sudden zeal, Sayaka cut me off, "Mukuro, I thought about it, and I realized I love you in a way I could never love Leon, as much as I thought I could someday. I felt like I needed a milestone or a special moment to say 'I love you' to Leon and I realized that would never come, the way he treated our relationship. When I realized how easy it was to say 'I love you, Mukuro' out loud... I felt like such an idiot."

"Hey, you're not an idiot," I insisted

She giggled, making my face start to flush. She extended a hand across the bench, and I quickly put my bowl on the lunch tray, picked it up, and scooted close to her, moving the tray to where I was just sitting, and I took the hand she offered. I squeezed it and smiled as I looked at our two hands together. We've held hands before, but now it feels like a summer sunset.

"Hey," she said, meekly

"Yeah?"

I looked back up at her, and she stunned me with a kiss. My heart relaxed in my chest as our lips mingled, and I felt her smiling against my mouth. We indulged in every second, letting the kisses linger just a little longer, until we slowly pulled away. "That was our real first kiss, okay?" Sayaka teased, "The other one doesn't count."

"Haha, okay, I can agree to that... on one condition," I toyed back

"What's that?"

"Let me take you on a date this weekend."

"How could I say 'no'?" I relished in the pure joy I couldn't contain as she quickly kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA a happy ending!!!! These two deserve to be happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I write sad fics sometimes!!! I want to write these two happy together, so I'm looking forward to my brain hopefully coming up with a "sequel" or just a completely different scenario.
> 
> PS I looked up the name Muki and it means "Dream/Hope"


End file.
